


The amazing homoromantic asexual love story of HMS Anon Hating Anon and Anti-Villain Anon...

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Female Character of Color, In-Jokes, Lesbian Character, TW: Dog poo, TW: Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extremely vanilla and non-villainous true love story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The amazing homoromantic asexual love story of HMS Anon Hating Anon and Anti-Villain Anon...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eye_Of_Argonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/gifts).



> Sorry Eye_Of_Argonia, I know you asked for fluffy curtainfic, but I wanted to depict the serious and important challenges faced by HMS Anon Hating Anon and Anti-Villain Anon and show how their love helps them to overcome those obstacles. So this ended up quite dark in places, but I promise it has a happy ending!

Ava and Haha had a good relationship. 

They did not do any sex stuff because that would involve bodily fluids and also because probably there were villains who had done sex.

That's okay, though. Sex stuff is not the be all and end all.

The important thing is that they supported each other.

Haha supported Ava...

...And Ava supported Haha.

They lived happily ever after in a non-disgusting and non-villainous way.


End file.
